The White Wolf
by Wishlesss Dandylion
Summary: During the Dark Tournament, Team Urameshi finds themselves up against an opponent that none of them can defeat. However, Kurama seems to recall something from his past...does he know this mysterious woman? And why does she want revenge against Hiei? Crossover story with the Witcher universe. Rated for blood and language, please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

Note: I do not own YuYu Hakusho or any thing related to the Witcher universe. This will be a slight crossover from Witcher lore into the YYH universe. Please feel free to review and comment!

Whatever happens, happens. I take no sides in battle, nor in conversation. Another's business is not my concern, nor my responsibility. I was trained to get the job done, and I am the best at what I do. Be it demon, human, or something else entirely, they will all fall to my blade, my magic, my skill. That is the way of the Witcher.

The Dark Tournament was underway, crowds of demons filing in to see the bloodbath in the fighting ring. Of course, the underdogs in the tournament were Team Urameshi, and every demon in the stands made their hatred known. The Spirit Detectives made names for themselves catching and killing demons who made too much trouble, but now the shoe was on the other foot. Everyone was rooting for Team Toguro to take out the Spirit Detectives once and for all, to get rid of Koenma's lap dogs. The crowds knew Team Toguro would easily make it to the final round, but as for Team Urameshi...? That remains to be seen.

Team Urameshi filed in from one side of the arena, met with "BOOOO!" and "KILL URAMESHI!" from the stands. They had done well so far, beating Team Rokuyukai and Dr. Ichigaki Team, but they still had a long way to go before facing off with Team Toguro.

"Gee, the crowd sure loves us!" Yusuke said with his signature smartass grin, walking up to the tournament floor.

"Are you sure? Sounds like they hate us to me...?" Kuwabara was oblivious to Yusuke's sarcasm.

"I'm sure they are anything but fond of us, considering our reputation," Kurama said, walking with the others.

"They are all just weaklings, their opinions don't matter." Hiei was straightforward and to the point. He was ready for another fight, even if his arm wasn't fully healed yet. The Dragon of the Darkness Flame technique took it's toll pretty hard in the first round of the tournament, and Hiei had been fighting off the pain. Even so, if he had to use the technique again at any point, he needed to train harder than ever before, and master it like the Detective had mastered the Spirit Gun.

"Alright ghouls and gals, welcome to the third round of the Dark Tournament! I hope you're ready for some good ole' fashioned fighting today!" The bubbly announcer spoke excitedly into her microphone, getting the crowd riled up for the fight.

"On this side of the arena, we have Team Urameshi!" As soon as she finished speaking, angry voices echoed from the stadium, yelling for the opposing team to finally put the Spirit Detectives in their places.

"And, on the other side of the arena, we have Team Hunter!" More positive reactions from the crowd directed themselves towards the team on the opposite end of the arena.

"Team Hunter? What kind of lame name is that?" Yusuke said, trying to get a good look at their opponents.

"I don't know much about them, but I've heard they are very skilled. Apparently they defeated all opponents in the previous rounds without much trouble," Kurama said, also eyeing the mysterious

team on the other side. Five members in all, but one stood out from the rest. He wore a tattered brown cloak that covered his face and body. It seemed strange...looking more closely, it seemed as though the other members of the team looked...scared? Almost as if they didn't want to be there. Were they scared of fighting us? Or were they afraid of something else?

"Eh, they don't look too tough to me. They look like a bunch of scaredy babies," said Kuwabara. He apparently noticed the frightened looks on their opponents' faces as well, but took that to mean they were weak.

Hiei had noticed as well, but was focused on who appeared to be the team leader in the cloak. Something about him seemed strange. Hiei couldn't see his face, but could tell this particular

opponent was not fearful of the Detectives, wasn't worried about the upcoming fight. It was as if he was absolutely confident in winning; Hiei could tell all of this even though this stranger hadn't moved or spoken so far. He was just...waiting.

"Alright, time to get this bloodbath started! Team Hunter, who will you choose to fight in this round?" The announcer gestured at the team, and in an instant the cloaked figure appeared on the stage, striding towards the center silently.

_He's fast..._Hiei thought, eying this opponent with suspicious and curiosity. _But there's no way he can compete with my own speed. _

"Alright! Looks like we have a new victim! Team Urameshi, who do you choose to send to their doom?" The announcer twirled her way towards the Detectives, gesturing for them to pick a team member of their own.

"This guy seems like the leader, and I want to see how ugly he is under that cloak," Yusuke said, walking forward towards the ring.

"No, I want to take this fight," Hiei answered from behind. "You can't take all of the strong opponents Detective."

"Oh yeah? You think you can take 'em short stuff?" Kuwabara was displaying his stupidity now. He should know by this point not to question Hiei's strength or fighting ability.

"Just don't get in the way, fool." Hiei stepped lightly up onto the platform and faced his opponent. Looking at him straight on, he wasn't much taller than Hiei. However, the way his feet were planted firmly on the ground, the low sway of the tattered cloak in the wind, the air of readiness that seemed to come from this figure was making him slightly uneasy. _He is no different from any other fighter here, he will fall just like the others. _

"About time we got this party started! On one side we have the mysterious cloaked fighter who calls himself Moren! And on the other side, we have Hiei!" At the announcement of their names, boos and yells came from the stands once more.

"Kill him, Moren!"

"Death to the Spirit Detectives!"

"Die! Die! Die!"

"Wow, sure looks like the crowd is one-sided! I LOVE IT!" The bubbly announcer screeched into her microphone. "Are there any rules either of you would like to put forward to make this match more interesting?"

The cloaked figure didn't move, still looking straight ahead at Hiei. Hiei stared back, he could tell this was going to be an interesting fight.

"I guess I'll take that as a no...SO LET THE FIGHT BEGIN!" She jumped down from the arena, out of the way of the fighters.

Hiei was about to adopt a fighting stance when the cloaked figure moved faster than he could see. _How...how did he move to quickly?! _Suddenly, the figure's hood was right next to Hiei's head, and there was a whisper in his mind...

_Today is the day you know true suffering. _


	2. Chapter 2: The Fight

Suddenly there was a blinding flash of purple light, almost like lightning. A circular symbol appeared on the ground under Hiei's feet. He felt a gush of pain shoot through his body, but he couldn't move, he couldn't yell, he was immobilized completely. The cloaked figure backed off slightly, and stared at Hiei as if with complete disinterest, as if he were _bored. _Hiei stared back at the figure under the cloak, wondering how he could be caught so off guard and left helpless.

There was a slight movement under the cloak, and a gloved hand came forward, right in front of Hiei's face, and then backed off...as if taking aim. The fighter braced his feet, and seemed to make a small hand gesture his his fingers, too fast for Hiei to see. Then, there was another flash of light, this time it was blue. Pushing forward, the energy issued from the cloaked figure's hand with such force, it knocked Hiei out of the stunning circle, out of the ring, smashing into the wall behind the detectives.

"What he hell was that?!" Yusuke looked from the cloaked figure standing above them on the right, back over his shoulder to the hole in the wall where Hiei was struggling. "Hey Hiei, I thought you said you had this! Don't tell me you're gonna lose to this weirdo."

Rubble and dust issued from the hole as Hiei stood up and gathered his composure. He was staring straight at the cloaked figure, wondering what the strange magic was that caught him so off guard. _I've never seen energy like that...I'll have to watch out. He might have more than those two at the ready. _"Don't worry Detective. I haven't lost yet." With that, Hiei jumped back onto the arena stage, and the cloaked figure did the same, back to where they first stood before the match started.

"Thanks for showing me your little light tricks early on. I'll know to watch out for them now. You won't catch me off guard a second time." Hiei threw off his cloak and adopted a fighting stance, his katana at the ready. He would not make the same mistake again. Underestimating an opponent with unknown energy attacks was a dangerous thing to do. Even so, it was strange...the energy he used wasn't demon _or_ human energy, it was something new he hasn't encountered before. Something dangerous.

The figure threw one side of the cloak back, revealing the hilts of two swords on his...wait...her back?

_It's a woman..._Hiei managed to get a better look at his opponent. She was wearing mostly leather armor, with cloth underneath. She had various pouches and belts hanging from her waist. Hardened leather boots and gloves looked weathered with age and blood. She took hold of one of the sword hilts on her back, and effortlessly glided it out of its sheathe. The handle was intricate, almost delicate with engravings and spirals. On the end there seemed to be the head of a snarling wolf. The blade clashed with the worn armor, shining like clean water in the sunlight. It was straight, long, and sharp. There seemed to be engravings on the blade, but Hiei couldn't make them out at this distance. _So she's skilled with a sword as well? She might not be so confident when..._

He couldn't finish the thought. She lunged forward with full force, sword in hand. Hiei caught the blade on his own, pushing her back and jumping to the side. She followed effortlessly, meeting her blade with his in a clash of sparks and metal. Every swing, every movement had purpose, there was not a single wasted slice or jab. She aimed for his neck, his chest, his stomach. She aimed for vitals, things that would get him killed if she hit her mark. They seemed to dance across the arena, up and down, side to side, neither one giving in to the other. The longer they fought, the more uneasy Hiei felt. Something tugged at him, something which made him shiver, and yet the feeling was...familiar. His Jagan was burning under the bandage on his forehead. _Is it angry that I'm struggling in this fight? How is she so effortlessly powerful? No...my Jagan senses something in her, and it is...afraid. _

This sudden realization that his Jagan could actually interpret fear caught him off guard, and this was her chance. She slid her blade between Hiei's shoulder and neck, blood spurting on her cloak.

"AAAHHGH!" was all Hiei could muster as the blade burned and stung at his flesh. This wasn't a normal sword wound, something about this sword hurt far worse than any blade he had tasted before. He could see the blade better now, and for a moment noticed the inscriptions were glowing, and a green steam seemed to pour off of the blade closest to his burning skin.

She pushed him to the ground, foot on his chest, blade still lodged in his shoulder. She spat in his face from under the cloak, and said "You are a disgrace. So weak and pitiful."

Her voice was cold, uncaring, and malevolent. It poured with animosity, but it was also eerily calm. Hiei could make out the features under the cloak. Her mouth was pursed and straight, as if it had been sewn shut. But...her eyes, they glowed gold under the darkness of the cloak, they pierced his own as he struggled with his sword, trying to push her off. They were the eyes of revenge.

_That sword...those strange energy blasts. They seem so...distant and familiar. Do I know her? _Kurama was watching the fight intently. He could tell it was going badly for Hiei, but couldn't jump in to help. He noticed the helpless looks on his teammates' faces as well as they watched Hiei struggle on the ground under this cloaked figure. _Something isn't right; this isn't just a regular fight, this woman fights with hatred. Does she know Hiei? Is there a grudge between them? _Before he could continue the thought, a massive fireball erupted from the area where the fighters were, catching everyone off-guard.

"Hiei!" Team Urameshi looked towards the blast origin. The gloved hand of the figure had smoke coming from her palm. Apparently she used another strange spell, this time producing a powerful blast of fire. Hiei had managed to escape the blast, as well as free himself from her bade. He stood off to the side, blood drenching his shoulder. His left arm seemed useless now, she had cut straight through the muscles and ligaments, giving Hiei a one-armed disadvantage.

_What is she...? _His breathing was haggard, and trying to keep up with her incredible speed and skill was wearing him down. _She has the scent of a demon...but the energy she releases isn't demon energy. She doesn't even seem tired, like she's...is this all a game? Is she even trying?_

A voice entered his head, making it into a dizzying swirl. _You are so foolish...to think you could actually defeat me? I am your superior, your weak Jagan is no match for me. You are a disgrace. _That cold voice echoed in his head, and his Jagan was pounding. He tried to shut her out, he thought his mental defenses were strong, but she ripped through his mind effortlessly. Images of fire, a burning village, the cries of terrified people dying. Those cold golden eyes...

Hiei was brought back to reality as she retreated from his mind. "What do you want?" He called out to her. "You're not just here for a fight, although I'd have to say you're better than I thought you'd be," Hiei said with a small smirk. This fight was something he had been craving ever since he lost against the Detective. He wanted an opponent to truly test his strength and skill, but was this too much...? Was she stronger than Urameshi? No, he wouldn't lose before his rematch, he couldn't lose now.

He started gathering energy into his right arm. _This might be the only way...I'll probably die in the process._

"Hiei, no! Don't do it! You still aren't fully healed from the first time you used the Dragon of the Darkness Flame!" Kurama called out to his teammate and friend. He knew Hiei would not lose a fight while he was still alive, but risking this again? So soon? _Who is this woman? I swear she seems so familiar...but I can't place my finger on it. Is she strong enough to put Hiei in the position of suicide in order to win?_

"Your dragon is weak and reckless. You cannot control it. And besides, I need you alive, at least until I get what I want." Her voice echoed from under the brown hooded cloak, stinging Hiei's pride. "But, if you insist, we can go Dragon to Dragon if you wish, just to prove how weak you are." With that she pulled back the cloak.


	3. Chapter 3: The Reveal

"Wow! The mysterious cloaked fighter has finally revealed his...er...her face!" The announcer on the sidelines yelled into her microphone as the crowd stared at the fighters in the ring.

The woman's hardened leather armor looked more ragged without the cloak, but it still got the job done. Her silver white hair was cut short, half of it tied behind her head in a ponytail with a fringe laying across her forehead. Her face was hardened, there was no emotion in those cold golden yellow eyes. A scar ran from the right side of her forehead, down her eye and cheek, around to the side of her face. But, what Hiei noticed first...was the wolf head necklace with the gleaming eyes hanging from her neck.

"Hn. So, you're a Witcher. I've heard about your kind and the necklaces you wear, but I've never faced one in battle until now." Now that he could see his opponent properly, Hiei felt more at ease about the fight, though he wasn't soon to forget the wound in his shoulder, or how easily she seemed to overpower him. Still, knowing a little about your opponent was better than nothing. He didn't know much, just that they were basically demon bounty hunters, paid to get kill demons and monsters. He had never run into one before, so he hadn't bothered learning much about them.

_Thats...no, no it can't be. Here of all places? It's been so long..._Kurama stared at the woman in the ring, and finally recognized who she was without the cloak. _But, why is she here? She couldn't know who I am in my human body...no, she's after something else. _

"But it seems ironic, don't you think? A demon hunting demons? I thought most Witchers were humans." Hiei smirked. Why would a demon stoop so low as to do the bidding of worthless humans? They were the ones who usually hired Witchers, and to do their dirty work for money was degrading, almost insulting.

Her face did not falter as she stuck her silver sword back into it's sheathe, staring at Hiei with intense disgust.

"My reasoning for becoming a Witcher is no concern of yours. Now, let the fight continue. You want to show off your pathetic secondhand Jagan? Let me show you what a true Jagan Eye is capable of." A bright pink eye opened on her forehead, and a massive surge of demon energy surrounded her, black static hopping across the arena.

It nearly knocked Hiei off his feat. He stood frozen, staring at her own Jagan. He had never heard of, nevertheless met, someone else with a Jagan Eye. _What did she mean by secondhand? She must have gotten the procedure done as well, that's the only way anyone can have a Jagan. _But this...even though the fight had weakened him, a faint smirk appeared on his face. He could truly test the power of his own Darkness Flame against someone else with similar abilities. He knew he was the only one to ever attempt the suicidal technique, so he had the upper hand...it was exhilarating. A fight truly worthy of his power.

"Hiei, no! She is stronger than you! You cannot win!" Kurama yelled from the sidelines to his teammate. It had been so long ago...but, even then, she was very powerful and was attempting to learn the Dragon of the Darkness Flame. _If this amount of time has passed, I do not want to witness the power that she might possess now...Hiei will die. _

"Woah! Kurama, what's your problem? Hiei can wipe the floor with this chick! You know how powerful his attacks are." Yusuke and Kuwabara looked at Kurama with a puzzling expression. He wasn't usually one to doubt Hiei's abilities unless the situation was extremely dire. Did he know something they didn't?

Kurama looked at his teammates with frustration in his eyes. They didn't fully understand what could happen if this woman attacked, the entire stadium would be at risk, and everyone in it.

"Ryuko! You don't have to do this!" Kurama yelled towards the stage. Apparently, this caught the woman's attention. _Who is that...how does he know my name..._

She turned her head towards the voice, and Hiei took the opportunity. He flitted across the arena and struck her hard in the face with his right fist. She crashed to the ground, sending rocks and debris flying as she struggled to stop herself from flying off the stage. He saw that she was distracted, and he took the shot. Before she could regain her footing, he was on her again, this time with his sword. She quickly grabbed a bloody hook from the side of her belt and blocked Hiei's incoming attack.

"So, you still have the energy to fight. Doesn't matter, you are still weak." Hiei managed to jump back as he glimpsed her hand move as before in preparation for another sneak attack.

She moved quickly towards her target, taking out her silver sword again but holding onto the hook with her other hand. Dual wielding a sword and giant metal hook seemed highly unconventional, but she seemed to do it with ease. Hiei fought back the pain in his left arm and managed to fight off her attacks, but he wasn't gaining any ground.

"I know your fighting style, I've been keeping any eye on you. I trained for many years to become the best at what I do. No one can escape the White Wolf." She used the curved side of her hook to grab his sword and manipulate it to the side, but he was ready for the opening.

Parts of the crowd seemed to hush their shouts of "BOOS!" and "KILL KILL KILL!" Their voices turned to whispers:

"Did he say the White Wolf?"

"Are you sure? I don't feel so good..."

"I've heard she's never lost against an opponent."

"She's legendary among Witchers."

"Ryuko the White Wolf, I heard she never leaves witnesses alive. She's ruthless."

"FIST OF THE MORTAL FLAME!" Hiei brought his shining black fist up for an uppercut, but...it stopped. It hung in front of her face, he could not move it. For the first time during the entirety of the fight, her lips curled into a small wicked smile.

"You fool. The power of the Darkness Flame is not yours to control, it is pulled from the hellish depths of the demon world. If you are not strong enough to manipulate it, then I will do it for you." Her eyes seemed to roar with white golden light as her Jagan glowed with fire. Hiei felt his hand burning with searing pain. _Yes...that's it. Know suffering...I will take back what is rightfully mine, but only when your body is broken. _Her monotone voice pierced Hiei's mind as he pooled ass the strength left in him. He wrenched his sword free of her hook and drove it straight through the right side of her abdomen. Blood dribbled down the front of her leather armor, but her face...was as calm as water. "You cannot win."

Hiei felt the side of the metal hook smash against his cheek, breaking the spell on his right arm as he dropped to the ground.

Ryuko slid the sword out of her stomach and threw it on the ground. She then searched in one of the small pouches on her belt, and pulled out a vial filled with bright blue liquid. Uncorking the bottle, she downed the liquid in one gulp and tossed the bottle aside. "I was hoping I wouldn't have to use a potion, they can be a pain to make."

The announcer girl, overcome with sudden bravery, stood back on the arena.

"What a sudden revelation! The mysterious fighter, who gave her name as Moren previous to the fight, has now been revealed as the infamous White Wolf Ryuko! She must be after some big prize to take a break from demon hunting to participate in the Tournament!"

Ryuko bent down, pulling Hiei up off the ground by the scruff of his shirt. "She's right...I am after a very _special_ prize, one that right's here..." She used her teeth to pull off the glove on her free hand, where a black dragon head was peeking out from under the sleeve of her tunic. She reached for Hiei's forehead, eagerness in her eyes, the taste of sweet revenge dripping from her mouth.

"Oh shit, Hiei's in big trouble! Does she want to steal his Jagan eye or something?" Yusuke stood helpless on the other side of the arena.

Kurama, sweat beading down his face, wondered what he would do when she knew who he really was. "Yes, Yusuke, I think that's exactly what she wants to do."


	4. Chapter 4: Sorrow

Kurama was desperate, and it showed on his face. She was much stronger than Hiei, that was painfully obvious as he limply swayed in her grasp. He had to act now, even if it meant...

"Ryuko, stop this! Who would you rather take revenge on: Hiei...or Youko Kurama?" He clenched his fists in anticipation, ready to run. He whispered to Yusuke next to him, "Yusuke, if this goes as planned, continue the rest of the round without me. I do not think you will have a problem with the rest of her team."

As Yusuke looked at Kurama with a puzzling expression, time seemed to stand still in the arena. She had stopped, barely an inch away from grasping Hiei's Jagan in her own hand. For the first time during the fight, true anger surged in her face. It contorted with rage as she whirled around on the spot, Hiei struggling as he might to get away.

"What do you know of Youko Kurama?"

"He and I are one in the same," Kurama called back in response.

"So, the rumors were true...yes, I sense it faintly now. That same demonic energy from so long ago. I'm so glad we met under these circumstance, what a fun little reunion this will be. This wretch can wait..." She tossed Hiei to the ground and started walking over to Team Urameshi, keeping her eyes fixed on her new target.

Taking the initiative, Kurama turned on his heel and ran from the stadium, thinking about the best ways to lose a skilled Witcher. They were trained to recognize and follow tracks, she would not let him disappear so easily. He would have to mask his energy and use the foliage of the forest to his advantage; it had been a long time since he and Ryuko worked together, and he had learned some new tricks...but she had as well. This would be a very difficult task.

As Kurama ran, Ryuko took her time walking across the stadium arena. She casually picked up the shove the dropped and put it back on. She was confident she could catch up with him, even if he ran all the way across the island. He would leave his scent, broken twigs, disturbed leaves.

"What a revelation! The White Wolf has abandoned pummeling poor Hiei, and instead is now interested in Kurama! But, I should warn you, if you leave the arena, by the ten count, you will lose the match!" The bubbly announcer seemed more scared of retaliation than at the beginning of the match, after seeing the beating Hiei took.

"I do not care about winning the tournament, it holds no importance for me. Let Hiei have this victory for now...I'll find him later." Ryuko waved at the announcer's direction as she lightly hopped off the stage. Yusuke and Kuwabara were ready for an ass-whoopin'; they weren't going to let another teammate get the shit kicked out of them.

"Hey lady, why don't you-" but she cut him off, shaking her head.

"This is not your fight, you are not my concern. This is between Youko and myself, a reunion of old friends...though you might want to help your other teammate. I want him back to full health when I fight him again." And with that, she left the arena.

"Oh shit, Hiei! We almost forgot..." Kuwabara looked back up to the stage to see Hiei barely standing on two feet, covered in blood and bruises."

"Eight...Nine...! Hiei regains his footing! Because the other opponent left the arena, and seemed like she won't be coming back, Hiei is the winner!" The crowed was a bit shocked at this point. Were the rumors of the White Wolf really true...? This was the first time she had ever left a target alive, but it was only thanks to Kurama.

Yusuke and Kuwabara hopped up to help their friend.

"I don't need your pity!" Hiei pushed them away, anger flaring in his face. _How dare she leave in the middle of our fight. _

"Don't be a stubborn ass! She beat she shit out of you, you look like me after I piss Keiko off one too many times."

"Don't touch me!" But before Hiei could do anything, Kuwabara hoisted him over his shoulder.

"Can it, shrimp. We're teammates, and that's that! Kazuma Kuwabara doesn't leave a teammate behind." Struggling feebly, Hiei gave up trying to free himself from this embarrassing situation, his energy drained from the fight.

"Now now, the round isn't over yet! We still have fights to-" The announcer was cut off from panicked yelps from the remaining members of Ryuko's team."

"No! We- we don't want to fight!"

"She made us come, threatened us!"

"She just wanted to fight in the tournament and needed team members, we don't want to fight!"

"I'm getting out of here!"

And with that, the four remaining members of Team Hunter scrambled out of the arena exit.

"Oh, well uh...since the other fighters don't seem to be coming back, by default this round of the tournament goes to the Urameshi Team!" As the crowd resumed their angry yelling at the Detectives winning another round, Yusuke and Kuwabara met with Koenma and the girls in the hallway behind the stadium, heading toward an empty room for Hiei to rest in.

"Oh dear, Hiei looks pretty bad. That awful woman was so strong..." Botan hurried along with the others. She and Yukina would help do what they could to help the healing process.

"I hope Kurama's OK...if he hadn't lead her out of here, Hiei might have been toast. Hey, Koenma, what do you know about these Witcher people? I've never heard of 'em before." Yusuke turned towards Koenma, looking for some more information.

"I don't know much to be honest, but I'll fill you in once we get settled down."

_**Meanwhile, in the forest...**_

Kurama could feel her pressing in from behind the trees. Even though he ran as fast as he could to get her away from the stadium, she was keeping up with little problems. He had managed to think of a few strategies to try and lose her, but they were risky at best. He couldn't defeat her like this, in his human body, that he was sure of. Even with strategy and planning, she was faster and stronger, and was probably as clever as he was. _Well, now's as good a time as any..._

Kurama stopped running, and turned around to face her when she made her way through the trees, following his scent and trail.

"My my, surprise surprise. It's been so long, I had almost forgotten all about you." Her voice was cool and calm, but Kurama knew better. Behind that apathetic demeanor she was seething, he was sure of it.

"I'm sure. I recognized you as soon as you removed your cloak."

"I'm flattered, really. But, you look quite different. I had heard rumors that Youko Kurama might have been killed about 15 years ago, but to survive within a human body...you are as resourceful as I remember. But, noticeably not as strong. Your demon energy is quite weak in your human vessel. Too bad for you."

"Why have you come to this tournament? You're not here for the prize, or for the glory of winning, that much is obvious. You have other motivations. Why do you want revenge on Hiei?" Kurama stood his ground, anticipating her moves. She would show no mercy.

"That isn't your concern. But you..._you_ are my concern now. To meet you under such circumstances, it's a pity. I would much rather enjoy killing you while you were at full strength, even just to show you how much I've improved." And it began.

She lunged at him, silver Witcher's sword in hand, but Kurama was ready. He brought out his Rose Whip and caught the sword, hoping to deflect it to the side for an opening. Instead she let the sword fall with the swing of the whip and brought two daggers out from her belt, poised over Kurama. He managed to evade one, but caught the other in his left arm. She tumbled forward as the hugged the ground opposite each other.

Before Kurama could stand his ground, she was on him again, slashing maniacally. It was all he could do to block as she sliced through his clothing to dig at his skin. _She will not let me survive this encounter...but-_

He jumped up, swinging his whip down at her, but she dodged easily. Keeping her at a distance was the best strategy, close combat was a Witcher's specialty.

"Do you remember, all those years ago? Do you have any idea what happened after you left?!" She was snarling.

_Her anger is her weak point...she might clumsy, not as attentive. _Kurama was soon back on the offensive. She had picked up her sword again and was swinging wildly, trying to find an opening against the whiplash. Kurama noticed Hiei's wound in her side was bleeding again, the potion she took could only be so effective without proper rest.

Suddenly Kurama saw movement in her hand, and knew what it meant: she was about to cast a Sign, something only Witchers could do. _But which one?_ As soon as a red spark was visible, Kurama took the opportunity through the smoke and flames. They lapped at his face, this cast was more powerful than the one aimed at Hiei, filled with hatred and disdain. He rolled on the grass where the trunk of a tree stopped him. When he looked up, she was immobilized by sparking vines. Her face was contorted in anger, but she couldn't move.

"Those vines are temporary, they won't hold you for long. They are-agh!" Kurama looked down at his chest, where a dagger stuck out. _She must have thrown it while casting the Sign, using the flames as cover, just like I did..._

He looked back at her with what almost looked like remorse. "I'm sorry." He limped away, leaving her tied to the vines, as a single angry tear rolled down her cheek.


	5. Chapter 5: Information

_**Note: **_This will mostly be an informative chapter, giving insight into the world of Witchers for reference. The previous chapters were very action-driven, but now things have settled down. YYH gang doesn't really know about them, and I'm sure some readers don't know either, so this will provide some background information, so not much action going on here. I am adjusting things that happened in the DT to fit with the story, so things in this fic will differ from the anime and manga. Please remember to review! I would love opinions on how the story is going so far.

_**Back at the stadium...**_

"So, basically what you're saying is these Witchers or whatever are like paid Spirit Detectives." Yusuke was trying to wrap his head around the information Koenma was telling them.

An unconscious Hiei was laying on a bed in the corner of the room, Yukina dabbing at his wounds with a damp cloth.

"Well, no, not really. Witchers don't have anything to do with Spirit World, they are out of our jurisdiction. We can't really do anything since they operate as their own kind of business. We could technically ask a Witcher to do assignments for us, but then we'd have to pay them." Yusuke was pissed at that statement, glaring at the now teenage Koenma.

"So the only reason I'm your lackey is because I'm free labor?!"

"Uh...well..." Koenma backed off as Yusuke's nostrils were flaring.

"Hey Koenma, what was that weird magic that she used? I'd never sensed anything like it before." Kuwabara was an expert at detecting energy, and Witcher Signs were something foreign. Koenma managed to push Yusuke off him as he answered.

"Witchers are trained from birth to become demon and monster hunters. They train in fortresses, and each fortress has a different Witcher symbol associated with it, like a school of sorts. Some are snakes, some are badgers, and some are wolves. The school they're associated with is determined by the medallion worn around their necks which detect monster and demon energy nearby and warn of danger. But anyway, the special magic they use is only available to Witchers through years of intense vigorous training and concentration. They're called Signs, and Witchers use their own special brand of magic to cast them. The more powerful the Witcher, the more powerful the Sign."

"That's kind of cheating, something only they can do, that's not fair." Kuwabara was getting frustrated at all this new information, but figured he'd better learn about all this stuff if she came around again; if she could kick the crap out of Hiei, then Toguro wasn't the only enemy they had to watch out for during the tournament.

"Well Kuwabara, considering most Witchers in training don't survive to adulthood, their magic tricks are a welcome reward. They're the best of the best when it comes to bounty hunting, but they don't do anything for free. They're also very neutral in nature, meaning they do not choose sides if possible. They do not get involved in wars or personal vendettas, they prefer to stay on the sidelines and follow their own paths."

Everyone in the room was ruminating on the information. Sure, they had dealt with demons and monsters before, those encounters weren't anything new. The Spirit Detectives overcame whatever challenges they had faced so far, from recovering the Spit World Artifacts to defeating the demons at Maze Castle. This this was a new challenge. They didn't know why this murderous woman was here or what she was after. Handling Toguro and his team was going to be enough of a problem, but now they had this new threat to deal with? They needed more answers before they could decide on a course of action.

"I hope Kurama's OK..." She said what everyone else was thinking. Kurama had run out of the stadium, allowing Hiei to escape whatever that woman had planned. Hiei probably didn't appreciate the sentiment, but that was beside the point. As soon as she removed her cloak, Yusuke and Kuwabara had noticed that, for the first time since they had known him, he actually seemed nervous. As if on cue, the door to the room opened suddenly, and a limping and bleeding Kurama appeared in the doorway, about to collapse on the floor.

"Oh shit! Kurama, what happened?" Yusuke quickly helped his teammate up into a comfy chair in the corner of the room. Kurama noticed the concerned looks aimed towards him. He knew how the situation appeared, and they would have questions, but he would deal with those when the time came.

"She shouldn't be bothering us for a while. I'm sorry if I've worried you." Kurama clutched at his chest. He was covered head to toe in scratches and cuts, his clothes covered in blood and dirt, parts of it appearing burnt. He had removed the dagger on the way back to the others, but there was still a nasty gash in his chest.

Botan leaned over him and was about to heal the dagger wound in his chest when he stopped her.

"No, please don't. She laced the dagger with a special type of poison, but I managed to find some plants on the way back to help counteract it's effects. If you close the wound, the poison won't be able to evacuate my body."

"Jeez man, this bitch doesn't play around." After seeing his teammates in such sorry conditions, Yusuke made a mental note to sock her right in the face the first chance he got.

"No, she doesn't." Everyone turned to see Hiei sitting up in the bed, bandages covering his arms and torso. The expression on his face was anything but bright.

"Hey, the shorty made it! You're welcome by the way." Kuwabara seemed pleased with himself, and the fact that he had managed to carry Hiei here without getting destroyed in the process.

"I told you buffoon, I didn't need your assistance." Hiei shot a glare at Kuwabara, and the red haired boy stepped back, remembering the wrath of Hie's anger. Hiei turned to look at the sorry state of the fox across the room. "Kurama, why did you stop the fight? It was not your place to intervene." Kurama knew better; Hiei didn't need any help when it came to winning fights. His lack of confidence in Hiei's abilities was agitating to say the least. Kurama looked across the room, his expression difficult to read, as always.

"Do not be angry with me. She would have surely killed you if-"

"My fights and their outcomes are not your concern." Hiei's pride had been badly damaged, not only because he technically lost the fight, but because Kurama had intervened. It was not his, nor anyone else's, place to stop his battles. Hiei turned his attention towards Koenma.

"Tell me about these Witchers. No normal bounty hunter could be that powerful."

"You're right, Hiei. Witchers are definitely not normal bounty hunters. Besides having the power of Signs and being trained in advanced swordsmanship and weaponry, they're also trained in potion making, herbalism, tracking, alchemy, negotiation, intimidation, and a whole list of other things. They make special potions and concoctions to help them in battle: to see in the dark, to increase their stamina, to heal wounds faster. They often lace their weapons with something that can give them an edge-"

"Such as a poison that specifically affects fox demons." Kurama finished Koenma's sentence for him, placing a hand on the wound in his chest that was slowly healing. Others around the room looked over at him, some with worry in their eyes.

"Alright fox boy, spill the beans. You obviously know this chick from somewhere, and you know how I hate secrets." Yusuke pointed an accusing finger at Kurama, and he sighed with the smallest hint of a smile on his face.

"You caught me, Yusuke. I recognized her as soon as she removed her cloak. It was a very long time ago, while I was still Youko Kurama. She was a part of my group in our thieving days." At this, Koenma looked puzzled. Witchers were not thieves or bandits; why would she abandon the impressive bounty on Youko Kurama's head to join forces?

"How unusual, Witchers are very solitary, they don't normally team up with others unless it gives them an advantage."

"You're correct, Koenma. She's a very unusual Witcher, even now after all these years. Normally Witchers are humans with abnormal spiritual idiosyncrasies taken at birth for various reasons, such as abandonment or being orphaned. To my knowledge, she is the only known Witcher who is also a demon." Kurama expression turned solemn, like he was remembering something from long ago. Kuwabara finally broke the silence in the room.

"So Kurama, do you know why she might be after you or Hiei?" Kuwabara asked the question that was on everyone's mind. Hiei eyed the fox demon with suspicion, he knew more than he was letting on. But if he was honest with himself, Hie wanted to know the answer as well. He planned on taking out his revenge as soon as possible, he would not let this false victory at the tournament tarnish his name. The only other person who had bested him in a fight was Yusuke, and he would not lose to anyone else until he received a proper rematch with the Detective once this foolish tournament was over with.

"I'm honestly not sure why she's after Hiei. Since he's technically employed under Koenma, he is out of Witcher jurisdiction to collect any kind out bounty, but she's not interested in the tournament winnings either. Your guess as to her motives are as good as mine. As for me...I did something very cruel to her long ago, and I'm sure she still remembers." Kurama's expression did not falter, but he rarely spoke of his time as Youko Kurama. Now that had experienced life in the human world, he wanted to leave memories of his thieving days behind. A sudden appearance of someone from his past was indeed troubling, even if he didn't appear to be her main target. Still, he did not want anyone to worry or get involved in his own personal affairs, so he only gave them enough information for their immediate satisfaction. If the time came, he would deal with the consequences.

"What-" But Koenma stopped Kuwabara from finishing his sentence. Looking over at Kurama, such personal things about his past were not easily talked about, and it was really none of their business. The only thing that mattered was making sure they stayed alive if she came after them again. Yusuke finally spoke up in attempt to change the subject.

"Hey toddler, anything else you can tell us about these bounty guys? No way I'm gonna let this weirdo catch us off guard again."

"Not really, I've told you most of what I know. There aren't many Witchers in the world, they are rare to find. Most don't survive past the first few years of training. They harden their bodies by ingesting poisons and mutagenic compounds to build up a tolerance to help in battle; only Witchers and their special brand of magic can make those potions, no one else knows how. If a normal human or demon tried to drink one, they could very well die, even if it was a healing potion. If the trainee doesn't survive, then they are discarded as being too weak. Only about ten percent of children who are brought to the Witcher schools actually live long to see adulthood."

"But, that's so cruel! How can they do that to children?" Botan seemed on the verge of tears at this information. She was never one for mercilessness, especially when it came to those who couldn't help themselves.

"Because only the strongest survive, the weak will only get in the way." Hiei understood all too well the "kill-or-be-killed" mentality. He had survived as child, fighting his way through whatever obstacles lay in his path. In order to live, you had to be strong. He couldn't care less about what these monster hunters went through, only that this particular one was strong. If he wanted to make it through this tournament alive, then facing her in a rematch would be the perfect way to truly test his strength without anyone interrupting. Besides, he had a few questions to ask before he ended her life. Lost in thought, he almost didn't notice Yukina still sitting beside his bed.

"I almost forgot to ask, how are you feeling? It's not much, but I hope my healing abilities helped." Yukina looked at Hiei with her soft eyes. Although they had the same crimson color in their eyes, hers were full of tenderness and concern. His eyes had seen violence and bloodshed since he could remember, there was no mercy in his own. However, his sister managed to soften his expression whenever she was around. He would never admit to the truth to her, and couldn't manage to keep up the cold exterior he displayed to everyone else.

"I'm-" Kuwabara interrupted Hiei's answer, holding Yukina's hands in his own. Hiei was disgusted at the expression of affection this buffoon showed towards his sister.

"Oh Yukina my love, you are so kind and gentle! You would even help a jerk like him without thinking of your own safety." Yukina didn't really know how to respond, so she just smiled her innocent smile.

"Alright I think that's enough excitement for today. We should let Kurama and Hiei rest. The rest of you should scope out the competition, the tournament won't wait around you know." Botan got up and ushered everyone out of the room. "Kurama, please let us know if you two need anything. We'll be nearby." Kurama nodded as she closed the door. Now that they were alone, Kurama knew Hiei would have questions of his own concerning the earlier events, and he was right. As soon as the door closed, Hiei quickly dismissed himself from the bed and sat on the window sill closer to the fox demon.

"You can't fool me. You know more than you're letting on." Hiei looked accusingly at Kurama. Maybe he could get more information now that they were alone.

"To what specifically are you referring?" Kurama wasn't going to make this easy.

"Don't be smart with me. You might be able to fool those imbeciles but I know better. For starters, how long has she had that Jagan Eye? Was she this powerful when you knew her in your true form?" Hiei was referring to his original demon form, Yoko Kurama. Having a disgust for humans, Hiei could never understand why he continued to remain in this human vessel of his own free will. Kurama decided he would satisfy the fire demon's curiosity, at least until he started getting into details that did not concern him.

"Well, she had the Jagan Eye before we met several hundred years ago, which I'm assuming is quite a bit longer than you've had yours. She would not speak of her origins. Even back then she was quite powerful, but she had not yet attempted the Dragon of the Darkness flame. To my knowledge, you are the only one who has actually lived through the ordeal."

"For once you are mistaken. When she removed her glove in the arena, I caught a glimpse of the black dragon on her wrist. Even Koenma admitted that no one else had survived the technique." He remembered her words in the arena, wanting to pit dragon against dragon. He had yet to truly master the technique, remembering how it left his right arm crippled in the first round of the tournament. Had this woman somehow escaped detection and surpassed him? It was almost insulting. Kurama sat with a musing expression. Over the years it was inevitable that she would progress in her training, but how had releasing the dragon escaped the detection of Spirit World?

"Hiei, I know what you plan on doing. I cannot stop you, but I strongly suggest you take my advice. Do not seek her out." Kurama watched Hiei as he said this. His expression did not change, except for the smallest irritated twitch in his eyebrow. Kurama knew him well enough to anticipate his actions; Hiei was not one to take defeat lightly by any means. He had already vowed revenge against Yusuke, and the White Wolf would be no exception.

When Kurama started giving advice, it usually wasn't a good idea to avoid it. Hiei couldn't let someone else take the glory of releasing the Dragon however, that recognition was his and his alone. Besides, a rematch would be the perfect practice for the final round of the Tournament. He would not make the same mistake twice and underestimate her abilities. Now that he had some information regarding his enemy, he could take a note out of Kurama's book and create a plan of attack. On that thought, Hiei walked across the room and, with one passing glance at Kurama, left without a word.

_He doesn't know what he's getting himself into...she will not spare you again. _


	6. Chapter 6: The Past

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of it's characters. I do not own Geralt or Dandelion. Ryuko is my own OC. Please read and review, I'd love to know how the story is turning out so far. I spent more time on this chapter than the others, really trying to develop the story and bond between the characters.

The forest was quiet and peaceful for the time being. The sun was starting to set, which made even Hanging Neck Isle look tranquil. Warm sun rays flitted across the tops of the trees, a gentle breeze blowing, swaying with the leaves. There were several caves on the island, but this one would do. The opening was a fair size, the inside of the cave curving slightly into the rock face, as if to take shelter from the outside elements.

A clink of glass, rustling of fabric, the brush of metal against metal. This would be her shelter for the time being. It was quiet, and secluded, and away from all the foolish bullshit that happened earlier in the day.

"Swallow...Cat Eye, Tawny Owl, Rook, Golden oriole, Petri's philtre...yes, these will do for now." In front of her were various bottles filled with colorful liquids, some looking more appetizing than others. Beside the bottles were several silver daggers, glistening with a warm glow beside the small fire in the cave. Gently wiping blood from her silver sword, she looked down at the arsenal before her. Potions, daggers, swords, the things that were familiar, that felt like home.

She removed her leather corset and the linen shirt underneath. Lean and muscular, but undeniably female, her body showed the wear of years of monster hunting. Her back, shoulders, arms and torso was covered in various scars, some looking very old and large, almost invisible; others looked young and small, maybe a few months old at best. Her job as a Witcher was far from easy, it wasn't just taking the head of a beast as proof of the kill. Breaking curses, waiting out long nights until the break of day, keeping targets alive while in a raging blood thirst...those were the contracts that were the most difficult. Both forearms were wrapped in bandages, hiding the black dragon tattoos underneath. She fingered the rusty stain of dried blood on the shirt, scoffing.

"Can't believe I let that piece of shit get an opening. I really liked this shirt..." Tossing it to the side, she looked down at the gash in her torso. Her chest was wrapped in bandages. _I'll remove these later when I find a body of water to wash in...being a woman is a pain in the ass sometimes. _Taking a curved needle and thread from her pack, she started to tend the wound, pulling the thread in and out, closing up the wound, wiping blood away as her fingers worked nimbly. This was something she was used to, stitching up the wounds at the end of the day. Tying off the thread, she grabbed a small container among the items laid out in front of her feet. Taking some of the foul smelling salve on her fingers, she spread it on the wound; almost immediately, a small stream of steam seemed to issue off the wound, accelerating the healing process. This was something she was used to.

Beside the various weapons and potions scattered around the fire, there were a few objects which did not quite fit the scene of careful preparation. Ryuko fingered a weathered lute next to her, a keepsake from an old friend. Again, the feelings of home.

"Ay, wha do we 'ave here? A lil' lost one ey?" A nasty smell of shit, blood, and dirt filled her nose. Her Witcher's medallion had not stopped vibrating since she got to the island, demons littering the entire landmass. By this point, she just ignored it. No one on the island was strong enough to cause her any alarm, anyway. At least, no one she actually gave a damn about.

Two wretched looking demons stood at the entrance of the cave. Though large and smelly, they were obviously stupid to come snooping into her territory.

"Wa bitch! You deaf? We wanna play, jus' a lil'." Saliva sloppily dripping from it's mouth, one of the demons, advanced into the cave, one step at a time.

_So stupid...I was actually enjoying the evening. _She stood up, and turned towards the club-wielding demons, golden eyes apathetic towards these weaklings.

"You picked the wrong time to get on my nerves, assholes. Besides the fact that you smell like horse shit, you interrupted a nice peaceful evening. I've had a shitty day, I strongly suggest you back off." She sauntered towards the two large demons at the entrance of the cave. This was not what she needed right now.

"Ooh, the pretty thin' wan' to fight, ey? Yeh righ', we wanna 'ave some fun firs'." A nasty smirk littered the face of the green one, the ragged blue one licking his split crooked lips. Ryuko pursed her mouth in disgust.

"You got your warning. Try and touch me...I dare you." She walked up, standing at least five feet below their heads, almost close enough to reach out and touch their protruding stomachs. The blue one started to reach down as if to pick her up. With a flash grabbed his fat wrist as if in a bear trap. Her fingers dug into his flesh, causing purple blood to drip onto the cave floor.

"Wa?! Eh, le' go you bitch!" Before he had time to bring the giant club in his free hand down on her head, she twisted his arm, snapping it at the elbow. Jumping up into the air, his limp arm still gripped between her fingers, her golden eyes sparkled as she saw the change from lust to fear in his beady black eyes. Spinning in the air to rest parallel to the ground, she kicked her feet into his face. The demon flew through the air, landing against a tree about thirty feet from the opening of the cave, nearly snapping it at the trunk. Blood splattered the trail from the cave to the demon. His forearm was still gripped between her fingers. She looked up casually at the remaining demon, who was seething and sweaty, trying to understand what had happened in the last few seconds.

"If you want to keep all of your limbs, I suggest to backtrack out of his area." She tossed the severed forearm at the demon's feet, letting the seeping purple blood sink under his fat toes. "You aren't worth my time." As she turned to retreat back into the cave, a hungry growl of anger issued from the sweaty green demon.

"YOU FUKIN' WENCH! DON'T YOU TURN ON MEH!" He swung a great heavy axe down as if to slice Ryuko in half, but his sluggish movements were easily avoided. As it landed on the ground, the dirt and rock beneath the blade smashed under it's force. He thought she was done for, his great axe had cut down many demons before, why should this time be any different?

As the dust cleared, the nasty smirk that revealed black and yellow crooked teeth disappeared into a look of wretched anger. Ryuko stood on the back of the axe that was wedged into the ground, an expression of mixed boredom and agitation on her face. Her right foot came down on the hilt of the axe, snapping the wood in half. The demon staggered forward from the loss of balance. Snatching the free half of wood out of the demon's hands, she lodged it into the demon's foul looking face, straight through the back of his skull. With the gentlest of kicks, the demon fell back to the ground with a thud, blood pouring down the gaping hole in his head.

With a sigh, Ryuko tossed the demon out of entrance of the cave. "Great, my new house is smelly with blood. Figures. I just can't catch a break today." Sitting back down near the fire, she replaces her linen shirt. Getting back to where she left off before the rude interruption, she gingerly picks up the old lute. The wood was worn, but cared for. The strings had been replaced several times over the years. Gingerly she plucked the strings, and gentle sound echoed through the cave; the age of the instrument only added to the beauty of the music. The gentle tones juxtaposed starkly with Ryuko's gruff appearance and the various weapons that littered the ground. A soft smile appeared on her lips, remembering the original owner of the lute. Lost in sound and memories, she didn't notice the figure silently approaching the entrance of the cave.

"I didn't know that you played any instruments." Kurama stood just outside the cave, the fire inside gently flicking over his figure. He stood guarded, prepared for her reaction, though a gentle expression graced his facial features.

She acted as though he did not exist, that he was not standing there. Focusing on the sound emanating from the lute, her fingers did not falter. Taking her silence as a sign of non-hostility, Kurama slowly made his way into the cave, stopping opposite Ryuko, the fire nestled between them.

"Do you mind if I join you?" Kurama made no sudden movements, no sign that he was there for anything other than genial company. He took her silence as an answer, and sat down on the opposite side of the cave. He mentally took note of the various swords, daggers, mutagenic potions and salves sitting around her. She was preparing for a fight, but now was not the time to bring up the topic. Finally she spoke.

"I picked up the lute after you left. This was Dandelion's. He left it to me after he passed away. I've picked up various songs and limericks in my travels." She didn't look up to meet the emerald eyes focused on her, on her fingers, on the dried bloodstain on her shirt. His voice was calm and gentle as he spoke.

"I remember you telling me about Dandelion. He was a bard, wasn't he? A musician as well as ladies' man. He and Geralt-"

"Don't you dare talk about Geralt in front of me." The music stopped as her golden eyes snapped to his, her face cold and impassive. Kurama's expression did not falter; he needed to broach the subject carefully.

"My apologies. I did not come here to argue or fight."

"Then why are you here, Kurama? What do you want?" Her voice was curt. It was not a question, it was a demand. Kurama was hesitant, would she actually listen to what he had to say? She seemed to have changed so much in a few hundred years...and yet, she hadn't changed at all.

"I just want to talk, if you'll permit me. Nothing more." He could tell she looked tired; indeed, a lot had happened during the day. The fight with Hiei, their confrontation in the woods, and whatever happened with the demon corpses outside of the cave. It wasn't a physical weariness, though. It was metal, emotional. The sooner he said what needed to be said, the better. Though her face was stern, her eyes held the true answers. With a sigh, she gently set the lute down against the cave wall, waiting for him to continue.

"I wanted to...apologize. It has been so long since we last saw each other, and we did not separate under the best of circumstances. I had hoped that, if we ever came across one another in the future, I could properly explain the reasoning behind my actions. You must resent me, maybe even detest me. Today's events were far from ideal." This was a start at least. Kurama waited to see if she rejected his words, dismissed his attempts at reconciling. Her hard eyes seemed to soften, just a little.

"I've been angry ever since that day...not just because you left, but the way you left. No explanation, nothing. It was definitely a shitty day." She said the last bit with almost a smirk. "When I heard Yoko Kurama had died, I almost didn't believe it. I never went searching for you, though. Not even once. I knew you had your reasons for leaving, but until today I assumed they were out of selfish cruelty...but..." Her voice trailed off, taking her eyes off of Kurama and instead focusing on the fire in the cave. It was now dark outside, and the heat source was their only source of light, aside from the gentle glow of her Witcher's medallion.

"But what? Have I changed your mind at all? These years living in a human body have transformed me, for better or worse depends on your perspective." He knew she was thinking, about everything. About their past together, about the years of separation, and about their unexpected reunion during this bloodbath of a Tournament.

"Honestly...I'm not sure yet. I have an idea, but let's see if I'm correct. I will say that, although you are much weaker in this human body of yours, red is a good color on you." Her body seemed to relax, easing against the wall of rock and dirt. Still, Kurama was cautious. Was she toying with him, or were her words genuine? Those golden Witcher eyes were always hard to read. Witchers were trained to be neutral; their poker faces were hard to decipher.

"I remember the the few days before I left; I'm sure you do as well."

_She was crying. He had never seen her so upset. He was so used to her apathy, her resolve, that this sudden outburst of emotion was jarring. _

"_What's the matter, Ryuko? This is highly uncharacteristic of you." Yoko's voice was cold and calculating, as always. His yellow eyes, however, were softer than usual. _

_She was shivering, letting the tears fall. Her heart was breaking, and she didn't know what to do. She knew she would outlive him, she was a demon and he was a human turned Witcher. Still...it was so unexpected. She turned around to see Yoko's tall figure standing there. Even after a year, he still intimated her, just a little. _

"_Yoko...I'm sorry. Don't worry about me. I'll be fine." Her golden eyes were glistening, wet with tears she was trying to stop._

"_Don't be foolish. You are a part of this team, even if just on occasion. Now tell me what's wrong." He was a good leader, even with his unwavering demeanor. _

"_It...it's Geralt. He...I...oh Yoko!" Sadness overtook her as she rushed into his arms, not caring if he pushed her away or called her weak. This moment, these feelings, were too much for her to handle alone. Surprisingly, his hands wrapped around her shoulders. He was much taller than her. His touch was warm and gentle, so different from his personality. _

"_Hush, now...it will be alright. Do not cry over what has passed." His words and touch calmed her crying. He placed a hand under her chin, tilting her wet face so that their eyes locked. Silver and white hair, yellow and golden eyes, they were so similar. If she had a tail and ears, she might be mistaken for a fox demon. Before she knew what was happening, he touched his lips to hers. Everything after was a blur. _

"The next morning, you were gone without so much as a note. I didn't know what to do. I felt so hopeless, so alone. Geralt...passed away, and then you were gone too. I was finally a true Witcher I guess...a lone wanderer." There were no tears this time. A small flicker crossed her eyes as she said Geralt's name, but that was all. Neither moved inside the cave, the fire was starting to flicker out, most of the wood was burned and dry. The crackling was the only sound in the cave, aside from the occasional whistle of the wind outside.

"I was so angry...today was so unexpected. Running into you again after so many years. And now look at us, chatting like old ladies remembering the past." Her arms were resting on her knees, glancing up at the green eyes watching her. They both exchanged the smallest of smiles, looks of mutual understanding.

"Even as Yoko I didn't have all the answers. I thought leaving was the best solution for you. To deal with grief on your own, in your own way. Looking back, I made my share of mistakes, I was selfish, looking out for my own interests. You were not meant to be a thief, a fox. I had to push you away from the life I was leading." His years in the human world, raised by a compassionate human mother, had given him an appreciation for the sentimental aspects of life that he did not have as Yoko Kurama. Hiei of course thought he was a weak fool, pandering to human emotions and forsaking his demon heritage. Kurama took the best of both worlds: using his fighting abilities to protect the ones important to him now.

Ryuko looked at him with guarded interest now; she could tell he was different from when she knew him many years ago, but were his words genuine? She could guess at another reason he was here, but she'd let him bring it up. It was really none of his business anyway.

"I can appreciate the sentiment I guess. I was young and foolish, barely out of my Witcher training. I probably needed a good kick in the ass to make me grow up. I think you kicked a little hard, though." She reached over to the side and grabbed a handful of firewood from a pile she had gathered earlier, and threw it on the smolders to keep the fire going. They might be there for a while.

They ended up talking in the cave for at least another hour, remembering the past, making amends for selfish mistakes, softening the mood. It was unexpectedly comforting. It had been so long since she met anyone she knew from those days, everyone else had passed away. She was the only one left of the original group of comrades that kept her company through her adolescence.

"I'm sorry to approach the subject like this...but I think you know I'm here for another reason." The time for pleasantries was coming to an end, he needed to get some answers. Hopefully warming up to his presence by now would help the situation.

"Don't try and stop me. It is not any of your concern. Hiei is my target, I've been planning for this for a while now. The tournament was the perfect cover to see him in action, to see his fighting abilities. After the first round, I was almost impressed...but that won't change what I'm going to do." She knew this was the other half of the reason he had come to her. He had saved his teammate's life, but Ryuko wouldn't fall for the same trick twice.

"Why? You have your own Jagan Eye, and I can tell you have mastered it very well by now...I thought Hiei was the only one to live through the Darkness technique. How did yours escape Spirit World detection?" Kurama remembered Hiei's words back in the room, and the bandages on her arms did not escape his notice.

"Spirit World doesn't usually meddle in Witcher affairs unless it interferes with them directly. Why would one or two dragons bother them? There are plenty of demons stronger than I in Demon World; as long as we don't make too much trouble then Spirit World officials don't usually bother."

"I'm curious, how long have you had your Jagan Eye? You were still quite young when we first met, at least by demon standards. You never spoke of it much." At this, he could see her body tense; it must be a sensitive subject. Kurama knew the reasoning behind Hiei's eye, though he would never openly admit that it was for anything other than strength and power.

"...You don't know? I guess I've never actually told anyone. The origin of my Jagan Eye is the whole reason I'm here in the first place. I'm going to take back what rightfully belongs to my people." Kurama narrowed his eyes, something wasn't right.

"What are you saying?" Kurama did not like the way this conversation was headed. She obviously knew information that he did not, and he was debating whether or not he actually wanted to hear what she was about to say.

"My Jagan Eye was not implanted by that sick piece of shit Shigure. I've had this Jagan Eye since I was born."

Hiei stood in a clearing under the moonlight, the trees around the edges casting dancing shadows. He had been here for hours training, honing his skills, anything to get stronger. His right arm was still not healed, he was getting used to using his left arm for the time being. Excuses were for the weak. He was covered in dirt and dried blood, angry and frustrated at the earlier events of the day.

"I will not lose again." Even though his body was aching for rest, Hiei did not falter in his training. He knew she would come back, and he would be ready. He remembered her quick movements, her agility, the way she countered his attacks. Her little magic tricks wouldn't work on him again. Even though he had been mostly unconscious back in the room, he remembered Koenma's information. She was trained to be a demon killer, and he trained to be a killer period. If he was forced to be here on this damned island, then he would take this challenge as an opportunity to improve his fighting abilities. As much as he would enjoy slitting her throat, he couldn't push her words out of his head. "...y_our weak Jagan is no match for me. You are a disgrace." _

He had never met anyone else with a Jagan Eye, it caught him off guard. He had his own reasons for the implant, and he was only now realizing its true power. Kurama mentioned that she had it many years ago when he was in his true form. She held the advantage when it came to time; she had used the Darkness technique before him. The thought of someone else making him look like a fool with his own techniques made him retch. Even so...he couldn't ignore his own curiosity. Maybe before he killed her she would answer some questions. Brought out of his train of thought, Hiei heard rustling in the bushes behind him. Kurama stepped out into the clearing.

"We have another fight tomorrow, Hiei. You might want to take it easy on the training. Your arm is still not fully healed." Hiei glared at his teammate; he was too nosy for his own good.

"Don't patronize me. Worry about your own injuries, I don't need any help." Hiei had his own backwards way of asking how Kurama was feeling.

"The poison has drained from my wound, I will be fine. Hiei..." Wrapping a clean bandage around his arm, Hiei locked eyes with Kurama. The fox's advice was not needed here.

"Don't bother. I know what you're going to say. If you think I'm going to stand aside after that humiliating display earlier then you're a fool." Drawing his sword with his left hand Hiei pointed it at Kurama. "You would be wise not to interfere again. This is my fight, not yours. I will not hesitate to cut you down if you get in my way." Hiei guarded his ego fiercely, he was not one to back away from a challenge, nor accept outside assistance. Kurama regarded him carefully, he was genuinely worried about what might happen after his conversation with Ryuko earlier. Hiei eyed him suspiciously.

"You're keeping secrets again. Where have you been, anyway? Let me guess...have you decided to switch teams now?" Hiei had a feeling he knew exactly where Kurama had been this evening.

"I know I cannot stop you from fighting, Hiei. That is not my intention. I know you will do what you want no matter what I say. I'm only here to offer some advice."

"I don't want your advice." Hiei lowered his sword with a sneer on his face. This whole situation smelled of deceit.

"I know you don't, but I'm going to give it to you anyway." Kurama walked past Hiei, stopping with their backs to one another. "Be very careful with her, Hiei. She will not stop until she reaches her objective. You probably have questions, but I will tell you this: you might not like the answers she provides." And with that, Kurama walked out of the clearing, leaving Hiei standing alone in the moonlight.


	7. Chapter 7: What is this?

My apologies for this chapter going up so late. I had a freelance project that obviously took priority over writing a fanfiction story, but that's done now so I can continue to focus on this. I would really appreciate some reviews if you read the story, even just to tell me it sucks. So please, if you have read this far into the story, a review would be greatly appreciated!

Also, let me know how I'm doing with writhing the characters. I started writing a fic many years ago, but never finished it; I just wasn't motivated. I'm trying to keep everyone in-character as much as possible, but damn Hiei is hard to write. Gimme your criticism!

"Can't sleep worth a damn, now. Stupid fox..."

Roughly a mile away from she cave she claimed as her temporary home was a small clearing. Brambles and trees lined the outside of the area. Seemed to be a decent place to train for a while, let off some steam. The conversation with Kurama kept playing in her head; he hadn't changed _that_ much over the years. He was as perceptive as ever, but he better keep his promise. She wanted to be the one to see the look on Hiei's face when she finally revealed the truth; the expressions were always entertaining. His would be no exception.

She set her things down at the base of a tree on the outside of the clearing. Leaving her Witcher items alone in a cave was not the best idea. Some of the potions had rare ingredients that were difficult to find, and she imagined this rock of an island didn't have much in the way of exotic plants and mosses.

The night was cool but a little humid. She stripped of her bloodied shirt and gloves, leaving the wrappings around her chest and arms. Living with men in Kaer Morhen had thrown most of her modesty out the window; she was a person, not a weak or pitiable woman. She was just another Witcher to them, a sentiment she appreciated greatly when she walked out into the real world to see the bullshit other women put up with. She did not want to be treated differently because of her gender; she just wanted to train, to fight, and to do her job.

She picked up her silver Witcher's sword, twirling the hilt between her fingers, the blade shining in the moonlight, a slight sway in the blades of grass from the momentum of the swings. It felt good in her hands, familiar, comfortable. She stick the blade into the grass beside her, stepping forward in a classic Witcher stance. _Still as the stone, calm as the wind, and..._the steps began.

A fast series of hand gestures, feet following the rhythm of the beat in her head, glowing golden eyes piercing in the night like a wolf's eyes. It was calculated, miming the gestures of the signs but never quite releasing the power. Every stroke aimed for an invisible vital on enemies that were not there. She started to add sweeping kicks, hand stands, flips, it was like a dance of death. _Back of the knee, eyes, break the nose, eyes, snap the arm, evade. _She was no simple slayer for hire, she made no mistakes, no one ever complained that a job came back incomplete. Flipping back to her original spot in the clearing, she grabbed her sword in one fluid motion and the dance began again, with one new lethal element.

Her movements were as fluid as water, strokes so quick no one with untrained eyes would be able to see the glint of silver before it was too late. The hilt jabbed into an imaginary stomach, kicking invisible legs, decapitating nonexistent heads. Suddenly, a quick series of hand gestures turned her sword into a blade engulfed in fire, lighting the clearing as if in flames from a lethal sunset. There was no falter in her gestures, the flaming sword weaving through the wind. She threw it like an arrow across the clearing as if aiming through the hearts of enemies before appearing at the other end, catching the flying sword by the hilt as she dipped down into her belongings for her steel sword. Dipping into the center of the clearing once more, both swords twirling as if in a ballet, the grass kicking up at their powerful strokes and the heels of her boots. Taking both swords between her hands and bringing them back in a final swing, fire and electricity erupted from the stroke, setting the grass and brush in front of her off in an explosive eruption, setting part of the forest on fire. It was as if a fan of destruction swept across the clearing. Her face was as stone cold as it was when she took the first step in the dance, except for a tiny smirk.

"I figured I'd have to flush you out; you wouldn't come at me on your own."

A figure in black stood in front of the trees that were now smoldering, a wicked silhouette with glowing red eyes, sword drawn, shining with the red and orange embers that danced in the air.

"What, nothing to say this time? You seemed so cocky in the ring."

The figure in black did not move. He had been watching her from the treeline on the edge of the clearing, studying her moves. She scars on her body had surprised him at first, since demons could usually heal themselves. He wondered if her Witcher abilities somehow inhibited her demon attributes, or if they were caused by something else. She had faced battle many times, both one-on-one and against many enemies at once; it was apparent by the way she moved, the way her blade was precise in every cut and stroke. If anyone could match his own skill in swordsmanship, it was her. He knew she was watching him in the trees, that she could sense prying eyes. Now they were face to face, just like they were in the ring.

"I want information."

"Oh, so the wretch talks. Information...ah...I know what _you _want. Did my comments in the ring give you ideas? What makes you think I'll-"

"I know you're not the real White Wolf of legend."

The smirk that graced her features disappeared immediately, and seemed to appear on Hiei. This topic was not something she wanted to talk about, right now, or ever.

"You're a falsehood. I might not know a lot about your kind, but even I've heard of the original White Wolf, Geralt of Rivia, the White Haired One; and you are certainly not him. So...who are you, really?"

"Do not speak of Geralt in front of me." Her voice was as cold had it had been in the ring; there was no amusement in the deathly glare her glowing golden eyes gave him; the glowing medallion around her neck seemed to mime her own anger, vibrating as if wanting nothing more than to rip out Hiei's throat. A wretched chuckle broke the silence between them.

"I will speak about whomever I please, woman. I've obviously hit a nerve; so answer my question...who are you?"

Face like stone, her feet moved forward, crunching the singed grass beneath her boots, her silver sword still in her right hand. She was about ten feet away from him now, the ghostly wind of Hanging Neck Isle setting the stage of their conversation.

"I came to this island with one purpose, and that was to kill you. I was going to humor you, maybe even answer your questions, if only to see the look in your eyes when you knew the truth."

"The truth about what?" Hiei's face was just as stoic as hers, they mirrored each other perfectly. She ignored him completely, as if his words were without sound.

"It would be so satisfying. Our mutual acquaintance-" Hiei's eyes narrowed, he knew who she was referring to; Kurama was a traitor after all. "You know who I'm talking about, yes. He might have even convinced me to postpone your death until after the tournament, to see what you are capable of. But your smart mouth quickly dismissed that idea."

"I don't plan on dying anytime soon. You still haven't answered my question, so I'll ask a different one: who is Geralt to-"

"Shut up!" A feral growl seemed to emanate from her throat as she lunged forward, gold meeting red in a clash of steel versus silver.

Their forms were like shadows moving across the clearing, the sound of metal scraping against metal cutting the silence. Their disadvantages were obvious: Hiei's right arm was still crippled, and Ryuko's emotions impaired her fighting abilities. Unlike their fight in the tournament, this was not so one-sided.

"Tell me!" Hiei shouted as he clashed with her, sprinting across the field as they met in the middle. Her face was mangled like a feral beast heavy with bloodlust.

"Fuck you! Why do you even _care_?!" She lunged at him, sending them both crashing to the cold dirt. Hiei sent his knee into her stomach, pushing her off as he rolled away, sweat starting to glisten in the moonlight.

"You were so cold in the ring, and now you are burning with fire. I would be lying if I said I wasn't curious as to why. I'm not leaving until you answer my questions. Your anger has clouded your mind, this fight is mine." Ryuko lunged once again, but Hiei was prepared. He dodged and appeared behind her, wrapping his arms up and around her shoulders, his hands behind her neck. Her arms were locked, too engrossed in her own anger to slip out of his grip. They were both panting heavily, singed grass crunching beneath their weight. "You've lost. Now, answer my questions."

A dark chuckle escaped from her lips, and her panting stopped. "Not quite..." Before Hiei could react, she made a quick gesture with her hand, which glowed green for a fraction of a second. Hiei's mind went blank, he let her go as he tried to regain control over his thoughts, she was attempting to invade his mind! It wasn't like the power of the Jagan, it must be another of her damn Witcher signs, one he hadn't seen before. He was writhing on the ground, clutching at the grass, trying to push away her invasion. He was too occupied with his own mental anxiety to see the boot which planted itself in his ribs, making him cough up blood.

"Fuck your questions...now, you're going to answer _mine_ whether you want to or not." She leaned over him, the cold and calculating golden eyes returning from their raged stupor. "Now, tell me Forbidden Child...what reason could you possibly have for enduring the shame and torture of the Jagan Eye?" Her own Jagan opened under her ashen bangs, pushing past the power of her Axii sign; his mind was nothing but endless walls, guarding every memory. Hiei fell limp on the ground, his eyes glazed over as if his mind was not his own. His own Jagan Eye glowed lightly, trying to push her away, but it was weak compared to her own.

_This man...so many secrets..._it took moments to locate the fleeting images she was searching for. A woman with teal hair, her image only viewed from afar, between tree branches, behind blankets of snow. She turned, and Ryuko saw her beautiful red eyes, but the image was cut short by a veil of agonizing screams that cut through her mind, snapping her back into reality with a painful jolt.

Her eyes were wild, frantic, trying to understand what she had just seen. She was back in the clearing, Hiei still immobile in front of her. _He...he cant... _

She backed away from him as if burned. Her breaths were ragged as she stood on shaky legs, running from the clearing, gathering her fallen swords. She gathered her Witcher items from the edge quickly. Glancing back at the silent shadow that disturbed the grass, she fled.


End file.
